


Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 101

by Dedalvs



Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Conlang, Dothraki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23805124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dedalvs/pseuds/Dedalvs
Summary: This is the created language dialogue from episode 101 of HBO'sGame of Thrones. (Please note: This post contains spoilers for episode 101 ofGame of Thrones.)
Series: Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones (HBO) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1348471
Kudos: 4





	Conlang Dialogue: Game of Thrones, Episode 101

ILLYRIO  
Welcome!

TRANSLATION  
_Athchomar chomakaan!_

ILLYRIO  
Viserys of the House Targaryen, the third of that name. King of the Andals and the First Men, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms and Protector of the Realm. His sister Daenerys Stormborn, Princess of Dragonstone. His honorable host, Illyrio Mopatis, Magister of the Free City of Pentos.

TRANSLATION  
_Viseris okreseroon Targaryeni, senak rek hakesoon: Khal Andahli ma Mahrazhi ataki, Nisho Rhaeshi Andahli ma Vijazerak Vaesi. Inavva mae Daeneris Vazyol, Khalakki Negwinoon Zhavvorsa. Idrik vichomer mae, Illirio Mofatis, Shilak Vezhven Vaesi Serisa Fentosi._

DROGO  
Test your might!

TRANSLATION  
_Itte oakah!_

DROGO  
Come, Jorah the Andal

TRANSLATION  
_Jadi, zhey Jora Andahli._

JORAH MORMONT  
Great Khal

TRANSLATION  
_Khal vezhven._


End file.
